THE CLOWN The Early Years Of Dana Scully
by Skulz
Summary: An evil clown haunts poor Dana Scully from the moment she sees it out her window when she was ten. Will the clown haunt her for the rest of her life?
1. The Dream

~~THE CLOWN~~ The Early Years Of Dana Scully  
  
By Skulz  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
"Dana," the voice croaked, "Dana, come out." It coaxed with its raspy, crackly voice. I hid under my bed tightly holding my flashlight and teddy bear. I began to shiver. I was almost crying, but I was too afraid to. I was too afraid to scream for my mother. My teeth just chattered as I lay there, almost motionless, trying not to be seen. "I'm going to find you, Dana. I know you're here somewhere." I thought of giving in, but I couldn't kill myself. I realized that there was nothing I could do except lie there until it left. I just couldn't stop myself and I began to cry quietly.  
  
The skirt of my bed was lifted and the thing knew where I was. Then, my brother Bill grabbed my flashlight and shone it in his face, "Boo!" he exclaimed. I screamed and ran to my parents' room all the while crying. Bill watched me run down the hall. He was giggling. I knew he was. He took pride in scaring me and I hated him for that.  
  
I ran into my parents' room and flicked on the lights. My mom slowly sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. "Dana." she began, "It's 2:00 am, go back to bed." My dad was still asleep and snoring. He had always been a heavy sleeper.  
  
"Bill was in my room and scaring me again!" I tattled. Bill heard from down the hall what I had just said, I heard him run back into his room and get back into bed.  
  
"Dana, I think Bill's got a higher maturity level than you think. Are you sure it was him?" my mom asked. The answer was so obvious. I hated it when my parents took his side just because he was the oldest. They thought he was the smartest just because he was state champion in the spelling bee and he went to big sports meets and he was on the honor roll. It wasn't fair.  
  
"Forget it," I replied and crossed my arms. Then, I walked back to my room and began to read a book. Several minutes later, Bill came back into my room. "Go away!" I exclaimed, "You proved you're point, now go!"  
  
"No." Bill began, "I came to say. I'm sorry." I looked at him with anger and rolled my eyes. I threw the book at his head and it missed. It ended up hitting the wall. I looked at him and laughed, he laughed too. "We're not even yet, Bill," I said and watched him leave. I smiled to myself, yawned, and turned off my bedside lamp. Then I drifted into a dreamy sleep.  
  
A few minutes later I heard thunder outside the window. I awoke, startled. It's just thunder, it can't hurt you, Dana. I looked out my window and saw that it was raining. I watched for a few moments, nothing out of the ordinary. Then a branch broke and I saw a bolt of lightning. I gasped and stepped back from the window. It's only a tree branch and the weather, only sounds, Dana, relax. I told myself, but I wasn't so sure.  
  
What I saw next was so awful, so awful that I can barely even describe it. The face, the horrible face in the sky. It was a laughing clown with evil fiery eyes and a twisted grin. A face only a mother could love and even that was far fetched. My eyes went big and my mouth opened to scream, but I couldn't, I was too afraid.  
  
Suddenly I was back in bed. I didn't know if it was a dream, a hallucination or was it real? My teeth chattered and I pulled the blanket over my head. If it was just a dream, then I had an amazing imagination.  
  
The next day I awoke to my alarm clock buzzing. I really didn't know why it was buzzing, because it was Saturday. I hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Unfortunately, Bill had gotten there first. He pushed me out of his way and I fell on the hard wood floor. I hit my head on the corner of a cabinet and fell unconscious. So I lay there bleeding for a little while until my younger sister, Melissa found me lying there. She screamed and my parents came running.  
  
A few weeks later I found myself in a hospital bed with my mother sitting beside me. She looked so happy when she saw that I had woken up. She called in my dad, Bill and Melissa. They were all so happy. I smiled. "I love you guys," I said. Then everything went white. Then I saw the evil clown.  
  
This time it spoke to me; "I WILL GET YOU DANA. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME," it said, in a surrounding voice that echoed in the room. Then I came back to reality, holding my pounding head.  
  
"Dana, are you alright?" my father asked me. I nodded and told them that I needed to rest. My family left me there to sleep and I just sat there, trying to analyze what I had just seen. I took a piece of paper and a pen from the nightstand beside me and I drew the hideous face. It didn't look half as scary as the clown I had just seen, but it kept my thoughts on what it was and why it was haunting me. Or was I crazy.  
  
I fell asleep and dreamt of the clown. It didn't seem as evil this time; in fact it seemed to drift away. That whole year after my accident I dreamt of the clown. But, as I got older, I stopped having the clown dream and my world was once again at peace.  
  



	2. It's Back

Chapter 2: It's Back  
  
It was the last dance of my grad year. I was dancing with my boyfriend, Darcy and everything was falling into place. I had almost the top marks in my class and I was going to med school next year. My boyfriend was probably the nicest, hottest and smartest guy of all and I was finally happy. I was nominated for prom queen and I had a fifty percent chance of winning. This was gonna be good.  
  
My head was pressed against Darcy's chest and I closed my eyes thinking about what was in store for me next. Principal Morrissey stood at the podium, with the two envelopes that would announce the prom king and queen. My heart raced as I watched him open the one for prom king. "And the prom king for this year is." Mr. Morrissey opened the envelope, "Darcy Fletcher!" Darcy beamed. He kissed me and walked up to the stage. I was so happy for him. I truly hoped that prom queen was me.  
  
Mr. Morrissey opened the other envelope revealing prom queen. "And the prom queen for this year is." Mr. Morrissey began. I could barely stand because I was so nervous. I would be really scared if I was chosen, but if I wasn't chosen then I would be heartbroken. What was I to do, hope not to get picked so I could hide and have my heart broken or be picked and be a nervous wreck, but show Darcy that I was his forever? The principal opened the envelope. "Dana Scully!" I was so nervous, but I smiled and made my way to the stage. I stood beside Darcy.  
  
"I knew you could do it, Dana," he whispered. I smiled in reply. He put his arm around me and I put my arm around him.  
  
"Now for the traditional prom king and queen dance!" Mr. Morrissey said. Slow dance music began to play and Darcy and I began to dance.  
  
"You look beautiful," Darcy said as he dipped me. I stared into his eyes and smiled.  
  
"As do you," I said, "I mean, in a guy way." He laughed and I smiled. He kissed me and I found myself in heaven with him. Then it happened.  
  
I held my head in pain. "Are you alright, babe?" he asked me. I just held my head. "Dana?"  
  
I screamed in pain and passed out. Everybody in the gym got closer to see what had happened. I was on the floor with Darcy holding my head up so I could breathe properly. "Call an ambulance!" he shouted.  
  
The next day I found myself in the hospital with my family looking over me. It was just like the time when I was ten, except everybody was older. Everybody looked at me in awe. "I thought it was over," I said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked my mother, "You're fine."  
  
"No, you don't understand," I said, "It's back."  
  



	3. Blood

Chapter 3: Blood  
  
I lay in my bed, trying to sleep. I knew that it was back. It would get me if I fell asleep. I couldn't let it get me. So I stayed awake all night thinking to myself, it's gonna get me! I didn't know how to stop it. When the sun once again rose, I could barely stay awake so I closed my eyes for one second and I was in a deep sleep.  
  
I was in my bedroom, it was dark and I could barely see anything. I heard a sound coming from the next room. I gathered up my courage and walked out of my room toward the kitchen. I took a knife from the drawer and slowly walked to Melissa's room. I heard a song:  
  
I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus  
  
I had hated that song for as long as I could remember. I knew that something was in there, and it wasn't Melissa. I went inside the room to reveal the clown standing over a sleeping Melissa I took the knife and stabbed the clown. I stabbed and stabbed until I heard screaming. I woke up holding a knife in my hand. I was standing over Melissa, who was screaming. The knife had blood on it. "Oh, my God!" I shouted, "Melissa! Are you okay?"  
  
"Get away from me, you freak!" she screamed and ran out of the room. There was no blood on my sister's bed sheets, so I hadn't harmed her. Then I saw my wrists. They were both bleeding. I couldn't have done this, could I? Then again, I was holding a knife that had blood on it and my wrists were bleeding. I had tried suicide in my dream.  
  
My mom and dad ran into the room and found me with the knife and the blood on my wrists. "Dana!" my mother cried. She was half angry, half afraid. "Dana, put down the knife," she instructed. I did so and put the knife on top of the dresser. My mother walked over to hug me. Then she saw my wrists. "Honey! What have you done?"  
  
"I had a dream. I was killing him," I replied, looking at the blood spurting out of my wrists.  
  
"Who is 'Him'?" my parents asked.  
  
"The. The clown," I said.  
  
"Oh, no! I thought you were over that fear. I thought you didn't have those dreams anymore," my dad said.  
  
"I didn't. Until now," I said. A tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
"Oh, Dana!" my mother cried and hugged me tighter. We held each other and cried.  
  
She led me back to my bed and told me to sleep. I felt better, but I knew the clown would come back. He always did. I quickly fell asleep and I dreamt of the clown again. He was in the same old white room and he was singing the same old song, that awful, awful song.  
  
The next day, I awoke in my bed with Darcy standing over me, smiling. "Good morning, Dana," he said, smiling.  
  
I smiled back at him, "Morning." He bent down to hug me. We hugged for a long time and I loved every minute of it.  
  
"I need to know," he said, "what happened to you?"  
  
"Oh. It's nothing, really."  
  
"Dana, almost killing your sister is not nothing."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"It's all over the school newspaper, and everybody's talking about it."  
  
"Melissa! She is such a little."  
  
"It wasn't her. She's really scared. She won't talk to anyone about it."  
  
"Oh. Who then?"  
  
"I don't know; it's just around. Almost murdering somebody can be a really interesting piece of news."  
  
I looked at him, and he looked at me. I was a little disappointed that my story had made the school newspaper. I sighed. I had been suspended from school because of what I had done. I didn't know how I would ever get into med school now. "Dana, no matter what, I will always love you."  
  
"And I you, Darcy. And I you," I said in an English accent. He laughed at my silly voice. I got up out of bed and began to get dressed. I didn't mind him watching me. After all we were together.  
  
I didn't know how it happened. I was suddenly in the white room with the clown again. He was chasing me with a knife, "I'M GONNA GET YOU! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" he shouted. I screamed.  
  
"Dana! What's wrong?" Darcy asked. I was lying on my bed, fully clothed, with Darcy lying beside me.  
  
"Sorry, I must've dozed off," I replied. ".Darcy. Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure, babe," he said.  
  
"It's a secret, and you can't tell anybody," I explained.  
  
"Ok, spit it out."  
  
"I have nightmares."  
  
"We all have nightmares."  
  
"No, I mean, every night. And not just random nightmares, they're all the same."  
  
"Well, maybe it's trying to tell you something. What are they about?"  
  
"A clown," I whispered.  
  
He laughed hysterically. "Dana, you crack me up!"  
  
"Shut up! I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, tell me more." So I rambled on about my dreams, and I think Darcy was wowed by my imagination, or maybe he had just drank too much coffee. I looked at him and smiled. He laughed at me.  
  
"Dana, you're crazy," he replied and reached over me to turn on my radio. I nuzzled into his chest, smelling his armpit. He licked my forehead. "How you doin'?" he asked in a Joey Tribioni voice.  
  
"I love you," I said. Before I knew it he was pulling off his pants and so was I. We rocked the bed, almost breaking it. I shouted out "Yes! Oh, yes! More! Darcy, more!" He was so absolutely great at sex, "Say my name!"  
  
"What?" Darcy asked.  
  
I shouted angrily at him, "SAY MY NAME!" I looked at him in a sexually mental manner and slapped him, "SAY IT!"  
  
"Dana! You're name is Dana!" He screamed. He looked so afraid. I had been too rough with him. "You're crazy!" he shouted and jumped off me, "I'm leaving you!"  
  
"Darcy- I-I didn't mean it!" I exclaimed. Darcy shot an angry look at me and pulled on his jeans and T-shirt. He quickly left my room and ran out the front door.  
  
I lay on my bed, crying for hours and hours. Somehow I must've fallen asleep again. I dreamt of the clown again.  
  
"HELLO, DANA," it said. I just sat and cried. "HE HURT YOU, DIDN'T HE, DANA." The clown replied. I nodded. "HE SHOULDN'T GET AWAY WITH THAT, DANA. YOU SHOULD GET HIM BACK."  
  
I stood up. "Darcy is a kind boy, he was too good for me, I would never hurt him! It's you that's evil!" I shouted and grabbed a knife from somewhere. I ran toward the clown, but he kept getting farther and farther away. When I finally reached him, I stabbed him four times in the head. I smiled as the clown fell to the floor, dead.  
  
Then I awoke, standing over Darcy's dead body. I was holding a bloody knife and I saw that I had killed my boyfriend. I dropped to my knees and began to sob for his soul. I was not a murderer! Or was I?  
  



	4. Druggie

Chapter 4: Druggie  
  
I stood, with my hands over my face, crying for my beloved Darcy. Everybody at the funeral gave me dirty looks. They knew what I had unintentionally done. I was going to court for a trial of first-degree murder. I was guilty, but I really didn't want to go to jail. I did have a good lawyer on my side, but I was guilty and I knew it.  
  
They lowered the coffin into the ground. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I closed my eyes. Then I saw the face again. The clown face appeared and it laughed at me. I screamed and fell on the ground, holding my pounding head. Everybody gasped and watched me have a seizure.  
  
I was in the hospital again, with my family watching me. They were more worried than ever. I had three doctors staring at me. "Mrs. Scully, I'm afraid you're daughter has schizophrenia," the woman doctor said. My mother just stood there and cried.  
  
Melissa stared into my eyes, she was so afraid for me. My father held her shoulders and I saw fear in his eyes as well. "Her disease can be stopped with three doses of these pills each day," the doctor said. She smiled at me, "Dana, you'll be just fine once you take the pills."  
  
I nodded and she handed them to me. I read the bottle; it mentioned several drugs that I had read about in science and med prep. I was from now on a druggie.  
  
The next morning I awoke in my bed, the pills were right beside me. So it wasn't a dream. I thought to myself. But the clown. Was it gone? Was it all just in my imagination? I went to breakfast after taking a pill. Everything was pretty much back to normal. My court case was in three days, though. I wondered if I'd go to jail.  
  
I sat in the courtroom, beside Mr. Bernstein, my lawyer. He whispered, "Are you ready, Dana?" I shook my head. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, you look awesome." I smiled. He was so kind to me.  
  
The judge stood up beside the podium, "All rise in the court of Veronica Walsh," the bailiff said. Everybody stood, including me. The judge sat down and everybody followed suit. I saw the judge flip through my papers.  
  
"Case 3014478-Scully vs. Fletcher," the judge said. My face went red. I felt really bad for Darcy's parents. They didn't deserve what I had done to them. "First up Albert Bernstein defending Dana Scully."  
  
Mr. Bernstein stood up and walked to the front of the room. "My client had admitted to committing the murder," he said. The whole crowd gasped. "But are you aware, your honor, that my client suffers from schizophrenia?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that, Mr. Bernstein," Judge Walsh said, "But it does not change what she did to that poor boy."  
  
"Okay, I will call my first witness," Mr. Bernstein began, "Melissa Scully." My sister walked up to the stand. She looked so nervous. "Ms. Scully, did you know that you're sister was going to kill her boyfriend?"  
  
"No, I wasn't even at home when they broke up," Melissa replied.  
  
"Did you know that you're sister had broken up with him?" Mr. Bernstein asked.  
  
"No, like I said, I wasn't at home," Melissa said. She was holding out, but I could tell that she would soon burst into tears.  
  
"Had you're sister ever done anything like this before?" he asked, trying not to be too harsh. He could also tell that she was about to cry.  
  
"Yes," Melissa replied, "Once."  
  
"Who did she kill?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Then you lied."  
  
"She tried to kill somebody."  
  
"Who was it, Ms. Scully?"  
  
"It was me," Melissa replied and began to sob.  
  
My lawyer walked over to her, "It's okay," he said and patted her shoulder. Melissa walked off the stand.  
  
The next witness called was Darcy's best friend, Ned. He didn't know much about the case, just that he had heard rumors about me being a psycho. They called almost my whole family to the stand, and Darcy's parents too. Then, at last, I was called to the stand.  
  
"Dana Scully, is it true that you murdered Darcy Fletcher?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you do this intentionally or unintentionally?"  
  
"Unintentionally. I did it in my sleep."  
  
"Have you done anything else unusual in you're sleep?"  
  
"Yes. I almost murdered my sister last year."  
  
"Why do you do these things, how? What leads you to the knife and the people?"  
  
"It's a dream that I have frequently. It first started on a night when I was ten. I looked out my window; just to reassure myself it was just a storm outside. Then I saw it: the clown."  
  
The whole court laughed. "Ms. Scully, are you saying that a clown makes you murder these people?"  
  
"Well, in a matter of speaking, yes." The whole court laughed hysterically. They didn't believe me. I would show them.  
  
"Have you had the dream since you murdered your boyfriend?"  
  
"No. The drugs help me and I don't have nightmares."  
  
"Okay. Thirty-minute recess, the jury will decide on you're innocence, Ms. Scully."  
  
My parents led me out of the room. "Dana, no matter what happens, you'll always be my baby girl, even if you go to prison, I'll try to bail you out, I love you," my father told me. I smiled and made my way to the bathroom, where I washed my hot face and tried to relax. The cold water touched my red cheeks. I sighed and everything went blurry. I held on to the sink, trying to support my weight, but the world began to whirl around and around until I found myself in the same old white room. "I'M GONNA GET YOU, DANA! YOU'RE GOING TO PRISON." The clown laughed hysterically. I covered my ears.  
  
"Shut up, you fucking clown!" I screamed. I opened my eyes to see Darcy's mom.  
  
"Dana, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"I-I'm fine. I just hallucinated," I said. I couldn't believe she was even talking to me, after what I had done to her son. She helped me up off the floor and into the foyer, where we sat down to talk.  
  
"So, honey, why did you do it?" she asked, holding back her tears.  
  
"I. I didn't know. I'm so sorry!" I cried and hugged poor Mrs. Fletcher. It was all my fault. I should've killed myself instead of poor Darcy. We just sat there in each other's arms, crying until we were called back in to the court.  
  
"The jury has spoken. Dana Scully, you are proven guilty by a court of law and I hereby sentence you to five years in juvenile hall," said the judge. Tears fell down my cheeks and I began to sob. "It's okay, Dana," Mr. Bernstein said, "You'll be out in a few years."  
  
"But I was going to go to med school!" I cried. He held me tight and I cried in his arms for a long while. Then I had to go home to pack my bags. I was leaving for a Los Angeles juvenile hall in just two days.  
  
Mr. Bernstein came for lunch at noon the next day. He apologized for loosing the case and he said that if he talked to Darcy's parents, then he might be able to reduce the charges. I was happy that he had come. He had been such a loyal friend to the family and I really did love him.  
  
When Mr. Bernstein left, my whole family was giddy. It seemed like false hope, though, because I was sure that Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher wanted me locked up. I ended up only having to pay a $60,000.00 fine, thanks to Mr. B., which was pretty much got me off easy.  
  
After the court incident, and taking my meds twice a day, I didn't have the clown dream again, or for a long time, afterward.  
  



	5. Dana Scully, FBI

Chapter 5: Dana Scully, FBI  
  
I sat in the office watching the director flip through my papers. I was nervous and twiddled my thumbs. "Dana Scully, huh?" he asked, "Says here that you had a promising medical career ahead of you."  
  
I nodded, "I thought I could make a difference at the FBI instead of being a doctor."  
  
The man looked at me, raising one eyebrow, "You're sure you know what you're doing? Doctors get paid more than the FBI." I nodded. "Okay, then."  
  
And in only a matter of weeks, I had become Dana Scully, FBI. I first just did simple stuff, like running background checks, but then I got in to some fieldwork and autopsies. The bureau liked my sense of perfection and made me more of a roll model with my 'by the book' ways of doing things. But my life didn't stay that way for long. I was soon to be reassigned.  
  
"Agent Scully, the assistant director needs to see you," said a blonde woman. I had seen her before. She was A. D. Skinner's secretary; I think her name was Kim.  
  
"Okay," I said and followed her to the upstairs office. On my way, I said, "Hi," to so many people that I was beginning to feel like I fit in. They didn't know about my past, I guess.  
  
"It's right through that door," Kim said and pointed to a door on her left.  
  
"Thanks," I said and walked into the next room. I saw A. D. Skinner sitting at his desk, reading a case file or something. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes. Agent Scully. Please pull up a chair, I have some news for you," Skinner replied. I went to get a chair for myself and pulled it closer to Skinner's desk.  
  
"Is it bad news," I asked, feeling a little afraid.  
  
"Not really, it really doesn't have much to do with you," he replied.  
  
"Then why am I here?" I demanded, "What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Scully, it's okay, there's just a sector that's reopening, and I don't trust the man that's opening it," Skinner began.  
  
"So what do I do about it?" I asked.  
  
"You are going to spy on it, agent Scully," he said.  
  
"Wait a second, why me? What's not to trust?" I asked.  
  
"Well, there's this character, agent Mulder. I just don't trust him," Skinner told me.  
  
"Why don't you just kick him off the FBI?" I inquired.  
  
"Because, Scully, he hasn't done anything wrong yet, but you, with you're medical and scientific knowledge can convince him to close the X-Files and I will win and you can have you're old job back. What do ya think?" he said.  
  
"Well, um, if it's not going to be that long, then let's get started," I said, happily.  
  
"So, Scully, from this moment until you convince Mulder to close the X- Files, you are now his partner. I will rent a hotel suite for the two of you so you may get acquainted well. You have one week until you start."  
  
I smiled and left the office, laughing to myself about the name, the X- Files! Seriously, what the hell was this guy thinking? But I was a little sad to leave my old cubicle. I packed my pens and paper, my calculator, my computer, my pictures of family, etcetera.  
  
"Where ya goin' Dana?" asked Kevin, from the cubicle beside me.  
  
"I'm being moved to a new sector." I replied, Kevin looked sad, but he went back to his cubicle and started playing golf on his computer. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a really handsome guy, with dark hair and a profile that could sexually heal anybody. Sexual healing baby! What I didn't know was that he was Mulder.  
  



	6. Mulder

Chapter 6: Mulder  
  
The next week, I was in my car driving to the holiday inn. I would there meet "agent Mulder". I hoped he was hot and sexy and muscled and he would sleep with me and not be gay. I looked at the reservation ticket. Agent Dana Scully, rm. 305 it said in small letters at the bottom. I smiled; this was going to be a great weekend.  
  
I stepped out of the car and headed for the lobby of the hotel. Once inside, I stood behind a man in a black suit. He was wearing dark sunglasses, and he had dark hair and a sexy profile. I was sure I had seen him before; maybe he had gone to med school with me or something.  
  
The man turned around and smiled at me. He leant over so we saw eye to eye, then he pulled down his sunglasses. "Hey," he said. "Hey," I said back, blushing. He was so cute; I wished that we could be together.  
  
"So, what's a bitch of a hotel like you doin' in a girl like this?" he asked, sounding very horny.  
  
I was appalled at what he had just said to me and I slapped his cheek, "Idiot!" I said aloud and moved to the next line. The cute ones were always idiots, or taken, or gay. Sometimes it makes me just want to quit my job, move to Hawaii and become a lesbian, but I had to find Mulder first.  
  
After I was shown to the hotel room, I sat down on the bed and watched the television. Nothing was on after a while, so I shut it off. Then, I heard people coming near the room. I stood up and tried my best to make myself look presentable. I was about to meet agent Mulder.  
  
In came the bag boy with a small suitcase and a hanger with a jacket on it. Then I saw him come in. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. In came agent Mulder, the guy who had insulted me in the lobby. "Agent Mulder?" I asked, being a little bit horrified.  
  
"Agent Scully?" he asked in equal horror, "I. Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay. Well, what were you expecting? Some sort of alien?" I asked, rudely.  
  
"Well, no. I was expecting a man," Mulder said.  
  
"I walked over to him and slapped him again on the cheek.  
  
He held his cheek in pain, "Ouch, that hurt, bitch!"  
  
I smiled, he reminded me of my brother a little bit when I used to throw books at him. We sat down on the two beds, just staring at one another. This went on for about twenty minutes.  
  
"Listen, agent Scully, somebody needs to break the silence, here," Mulder said, "and I just wanted to say, since we're gonna be partners in the X- Files, then I don't want you to hold a grudge, so I'm sorry."  
  
"Okay, agent, I'm sorry, too," I said, "I shouldn't have slapped you." We shook hands, to show our apology was secure. "Do you want to go down to the bar, my treat?"  
  
"Sure," he replied and we went downstairs for a couple of beer.  
  
I don't know how it happened, but we were suddenly back in the apartment, having sex. I was on top of him, and I could tell that I was giving him a workout. We didn't even know each other's first names yet, but we were having sex like two wild buffalo in an open field.  
  
"Say my name!" I demanded.  
  
".Scully," he mumbled.  
  
"Say my name!" I demanded again.  
  
"Scully!" he yelled. We rolled over, with him crushing me, going at full speed. Suddenly, everything went white, and there before me stood the clown. I screamed in horror.  
  
"Scully, are you alright?" Mulder asked. We were both panting, "I'm sorry if I came on a little strong, did I hurt you?"  
  
"No, it's just, I saw. never mind," I said.  
  
"Maybe we should just go to bed, Scully," Mulder instructed. I nodded and got into the other bed.  
  
The next morning, I woke with a hangover. I rolled over, to see Mulder sleeping. He looked like he had a hangover, too. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom to do my morning stuff. Then, for the rest of the day I lay in bed, feeling like shit. When Mulder woke up, he didn't seem to be hung over at all.  
  
"Scully, we have to get back to the FBI today, you know, start on the X- Files," Mulder said.  
  
"No, Mulder, I'm too hung over," I replied.  
  
"C'mon, Scully, I'll carry you to the car," he said. I didn't reply, so he picked me up and put me in the back of my car. Then we were on our way back to Washington.  
  



	7. The XFiles

Chapter 7: The X-Files  
  
My first day on the X-Files was like no other day in my life. Mulder had some pretty interesting stories to tell, like how his sister, Samantha was abducted and how his father had been killed because of what he knew about aliens. He was such a sweet guy and soon I hoped that we would be a couple.  
  
"Scully, I bought you this," he said, handing me a package.  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed, while opening the parcel. It was a small box with a pair of silver earrings. I smiled and went to the mirror to put them on. "I love you, Mulder."  
  
Mulder smiled, then he pulled off his face, to reveal the face of the clown, "I LOVE YOU, TOO, DANA!" The clown replied. I screamed in terror as the clown grabbed my throat. I couldn't breathe. He held me out the open window, "SAY YOUR PRAYERS, DANA SCULLY, YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I screamed again and the clown dropped me to my doom.  
  
I awoke in the hospital, my family standing over me. I was still seventeen. I looked around me. Was it all a dream? I asked myself. No, it couldn't be! It has to be real! I looked at my family and smiled. I was finally in reality. Then, I heard it, the horrible, horrible song.  
  
I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus  
  
It was the clown's song. Then my family began to sing along. I watched as they pulled off their human masks to reveal clown faces. "No!" I screamed as my clown family began to stab me.  
  
THE END?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas I like to eat, eat, apples and bananas A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays A lake tay ate, ate, apples and banaynays E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees E leek tee eat, eat, eeples and beeneenees I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis I lick ti it, it, ipples and bininis O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos O loke toe oat, oat, oples and bononos U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununus U luke to ute, ute, uples and bununuse smiled at me. 


End file.
